Summer
by Klarogasms
Summary: "Caroline Forbes." She introduced herself, stretching out her hand. "You look stunning, love." He said, taking her hand. He lifted it towards his lips, brushing them against her knuckles before he let go. "Nice to meet you." She answered politely. [] AH / AU [] Prequel to 'Queen B' (coming hopefully soon) []
1. When I met you in the summer

**A/N: Hello lovelies! Yeah, I'm finally back with some Klaroline (woohoo!) - and *drumroll* IT'S A MULTI CHAPTERED STORY! Yeah, I know! And it's already finfished and beta'd and everything so there should not be any delays with weekly updates! This is one of my beloved songfictions, hence I recommend to listen to**

**\- Summer by Calvin Harris  
****\- Feel So Close by Calvin Harris  
****\- Boomerang by The Summer Set  
****\- Lightning in a Bottle by The Summer Set**

**because I listened to those songs while writing this and those songs set the mood. I love them, so check them out! (**_here a link to the 8tracks playlist with four 'bonus tracks': /klarogasms/to-my-heartbeat-sound _**)**

**And a very big THANK YOU to my lovely Beta Reader Stephanie aka klarolinedrabbles! ****  
****I hope that you'll enjoy what I wrote and Happy Reading!**

**xxx**

* * *

"I really don't want to go, Mom.", Caroline whined, her brow creased. Liz sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers. "Please Caroline, do us all a favor and quit it. You'll spend a few weeks in London with your father.", the elder woman said, ending every discussion. Caroline pressed her lips into a thin line. Sometimes she hated her mother. Like right now, she ruined her whole summer by sending her to London. It's not that she disliked London, she simply disliked the fact that she would have to spend the whole time with her father with whom she didn't get along that well. And on top of that she would miss out all the fun her friends would have back here. "That's the worst thing you could do to me.", Caroline hissed, narrowing her eyes before she ran upstairs and locked herself in her room.

xxx

"I'll miss you so much.", Caroline said in between sobs while almost crushing Katherine's ribs with the tight embrace she trapped her best friend in. "I'll miss you too, Carebear.", the brunette whispered, she wouldn't cry. She had to stay strong for her friend or she would never get into the airplane. "Don't have too much fun without me." The blonde said, a sad laugh bubbling out. "We won't.", Katherine promised, smiling into her shoulder before they retreated to look at each other. "You look horrible.", the brunette said, a smile taking over her features at the stripes of smeared mascara over Caroline's cheeks. "You too.", the blonde replied, ruffling through the other girl's curls. They giggled before they let go. Caroline stroke her thumb underneath her eyes, hoping that she caught most of the black mess underneath them. "I love you!" she said, waving at her friends, the people the closest to her. Of course her mom wasn't among them, she had to work, it was an emergency, she said and asked Jenna if she would drive her daughter to the airport. She gave the blonde a peck on her cheek and vanished in her police car.  
Caroline sighed as she turned her back towards the people she loved the most and went to get her ticket. After getting through security she walked towards her gate and, after a short wait, got into the plane and found her way to the first class where she slumped into her assigned seat. She slid out of her shoes, her luggage stowed underneath her seat, and asked a passing stewardess if she could have a blanket. The young woman smiled at her and promised her to be back in a minute. Caroline sighed. Her father insisted on booking her a first class ticket. It's not like she didn't appreciate his generosity, it was just that she preferred for him to visit her, which is one of the reasons they barely saw each other. The only times he talked her into visiting him in London was when he invited Katherine, which he wouldn't do anymore after the disaster two years ago.  
The stewardess returned, handing her over the blanket and asking her if she'd like something to drink. Caroline shook her head no and spread the blanket over her curled up body, leaning her head against the window with the seat belt already on. She felt her eyelids closing as they took off.

"Caroline!" Her father said, smiling at her when she finally got into the airport building with her suitcases at her sides. "Hey Dad.", she said, giving him a small smile. He embraced her, stroking her back a few times, before he took her luggage and lead her towards the car. "What time is it?" The blonde asked, yawning even though she slept for the better part of the flight. "It's 6pm, sweetie." Her Dad replied, giving her a soft smile. She groaned, she was so jet-lagged. It was 10pm back in Mystic Falls.

xxx

"What am I supposed to do?" Caroline asked herself. She lay on her bed in the bedroom which belonged to her ever since she's first been at her Dad's. Him and his partner Steven lived in this huge penthouse in the Middle of London. They even had their own staff. They had a chef, two maids and a gardener for the plants on the roof terrace. The blonde's been there for almost three days now, and she was bored out of her mind. She didn't have any friends in London and she already knew the city from the times she's been there before. Her and Katherine explored it several times, discovering new spots every time. But it wasn't fun to walk around the city alone. Or to go shopping alone. Or having a coffee in the TARDIS café (her surprisingly nerdy best friend adored) alone. The blonde smiled at the memory of the Doctor Who and Sherlock marathons they had just at the beginning of their vacation. She pushed herself towards the edge of the bed, letting her head hang down, the door in her line of sight. She propped her leg up on the other one and hummed the Doctor Who theme song when a knock resounded. "Come in.", the blonde said to the door, watching as it opened and Madeleine, one of the maids, came in.  
"Your father will be back shortly." She announced, smiling at the young blonde. Caroline rose her head and rolled to lay on her stomach, focusing back on Madeleine. "Let me guess, he told you to subtly warn me so I would be ready to go out to eat at a fancy restaurant with him and Steven?" She wondered, a small smile tugging at her lips. Madeleine returned her smile, nodding in agreement. "Alright, I'll be in the shower." Caroline announced heaving herself off of her bed. Madeleine nodded, already about to close the door. "Oh and Maddy?" Caroline asked, waiting till her head was back in her line of sight. "Thank you." She said, smiling at the young woman. She returned her smile, fondness clearly visible in her light green eyes. "You're very welcome, Caroline." She replied, leaving the room and closing the door in the same motion.

"How's your pizza?" Her Dad asked just as she took another bite of it. Her Dad, Steven and her were in a fancy Italian restaurant. They ate food she couldn't even pronounce properly and instead of surprising herself with the random choice she would've made, she just settled for good old fashioned pizza. Steven was amused to no end by her choice and her father clearly didn't approve. After all, they were in a fancy restaurant with fancy food and fancy people. He wasn't pleased with her all in all this evening, if she was being honest. And if she was being completely honest, she wanted it that way.  
After her little talk with Maddy she went into the shower and when she came back out there was a red summer dress which was beautiful and looked quite elegant on her bed. She assumed that her Dad bought it for her to wear. Caroline loved the dress, honestly she did, but she was kind of pissed because he forced her to leave her friends for two weeks and then he left her alone in the flat and she had nothing to do. So she decided not to wear it. Instead she chose one of her plainer summer dresses. It was of a light yellow with a blue ribbon around the waist she tied into a bow at her back. Along with that she wore baby blue High Heels, they had the same color as the ribbon, instead of flats her Dad wanted to see her in. She wore her hair open, only brushed and blow dried so it fell in soft waves and she knew her Dad would hate the fact that she looked like she was about to go out into a club or shopping.  
After swallowing her bite of pizza she answered.  
"It's good, really." She answered, a smile on her features. "Didn't you like the dress I bought you?" He asked, his brow slightly furrowed as he eyed up her outfit for what felt like the hundredth time this evening. "I do, but I already decided what to wear. And I don't have matching shoes.", Caroline replied, giving him an apologetic smile she didn't mean. Like at all. "Then we should probably go shopping to get you matching shoes.", Steven suggested, smiling at her. Caroline nodded because she just took another bite of her pizza. "I would love that." She said after swallowing. "How about tomorrow?", Steven asked, tilting his head at his step daughter. Kind of. They never really saw each other as step daughter and step-father, it was more of an uncle/niece relationship they had. And they got along very well, so there was nothing to complain about. Caroline nodded, smiling happily for the first time since she arrived in London.

xxx

"We need shoes and an outfit for this ball thing you guys told me about.", Caroline listed off as her and Steven walked down the street towards the shopping paradise as she called it. "Exactly. And we better get you something stunning for the ball." Steven said, smirking down at her. She giggled while nudging him with her elbow.  
After they got the shoes Steven got a call from her Dad. "Bill, I can't just … no but …", he listened intently, his brow furrowing. Caroline's expression went from irritated to disappointed. "Okay, I'll be right there.", Steven finally said with a sigh. "I love you too.", he added before he hung up, turning fully towards the small blonde looking up at him. She quickly covered her disappointment up, a small smile lighting up her face. "We have an emergency in the office and your Dad needs me there.", Steven explained, his expression apologetic. "I completely understand." She said, keeping the smile on. "Will you be alright by yourself?" He asked, laying his hands on her shoulders as she nodded. "Spend as much money as you want, if I get out soon I'll call you and catch up, okay?" He asked, pulling her into an embrace. "Alright." She replied lowly, not wanting her voice to break. "I'll see you later." Steven said when he retreated, pecking her brow.  
"Till then." She agreed as he turned around and waved for a cab. Caroline blinked rapidly on the way to the next store, she really didn't need her make up to smudge right now. She would spend a lot of money on a lot of clothing and her Dad wouldn't be able to blame her because Steven allowed it. That was a good plan. She huffed as she stepped into the next store and instantly saw a purse that she liked. _Well, here we go_, she thought, a wicked smile on her face.

"Thank you Miss, have a nice day.", the cab driver said as he let her out in front of the building the apartment of her Dad was. "You too." She replied over her shoulder while rearranging the shopping bags as she looked for the keys in her purse. She seriously should have gotten her keys when she was sitting in the cab. After a lot of fumbling and cursing she finally slid the key into the lock, turning it and walking into the house. She instantly made her way towards the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. She punched in the security code and sighed in relief that she got it right. "I'm back!" Caroline shouted not sure if there was even someone in the flat to hear her.  
"I thought you were shopping with Steven?" Maddy wondered, her eyes widened in surprise at the blonde being alone and at the amount of shopping bags she was able to carry. She shrugged. "Ditched me for work. My Dad called him in." She explained shrugging slightly as she walked towards her room. Maddy went ahead and opened the door for her, getting a thank you out of her. "Your father will be furious when he sees how much money you've spent." Madeleine mumbled, still staring at the bags the blonde disposed on her bed.  
"Steven gave me green light." She shrugged as she slipped out of her shoes, sighing happily. She was still annoyed at her Dad for ruining the single nice day she was about to have with his work, but at least she got clothes. A lot of clothes. And she also bought some things for Katherine, Elena, Bonnie and Jenna. And as she already was busy shopping for her loved ones, she got her mom a necklace, Alaric a really old book on British history and then got Jeremy some boots. They were leather boots with studs – he was going to love them. "Oh, I got you something!" She suddenly remembered, smiling at the surprised expression of the maid. She looked out for the light pink bag and smiled when she saw it. She tugged it out of the chaos and smiled as she gave it to her. "You told me that your boyfriend's daughter grows so quickly and I saw those dresses and asked an employee what size should fit an eighteen month old girl and bought a few different sizes.", the blonde rambled. Madeleine pulled a few dresses out and broke into an adorable smile at the sight of them.  
"You didn't have to-", she said but was interrupted by the blonde. "You're the only one who kept me company, Maddy. Just accept them." She said, giggling as the woman pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you, Caroline.", she said. "You're very welcome.", Caroline replied, happy that she could rejoice Maddy by buying her daughter to be clothes. Her and her boyfriend were about to marry and she would adopt the little girl. Caroline was really happy for her.

"I'm so, so, sorry, Caroline." Steven pleaded, sitting across from her on her queen sized wooden four-poster-bed. "It's alright, it's not like it was your fault you had to leave." She replied, giving him a lopsided smile. "Would you do me the honor of showing me what you bought?", he asked, giving her puppy dog eyes. She smiled, a small laugh escaping, and got off her bed.  
"Of course, you can look for catwalk music while I change." She replied, motioning towards where her London Music collection stood next to the stereo. He nodded as she vanished into the bathroom. The next hour she modeled and he criticized her walk and her poses and after the third outfit he started to take pictures with the camera she got for one of the Christmas's she had spent with them. Just when she showed him the red shoes along with the red dress she was supposed to wear the evening before her Dad came in.  
"What's going on in here?" He asked as he saw his partner taking photos of his daughter who just blew kisses towards the camera. "Caroline's modeling the stuff she bought." Steven explained, motioning for him to sit down next to him. Bill closed the door and cautiously did as he was asked. "You're really late Dad, there's only the outfit for tomorrow evening left." She chided before she did another pose for Steven to photograph. "I guess that's the only outfit which really matters." He said, causing her to huff. "I'll change, be ready for the grand finale." She joked, walking into the adjoining bathroom.  
"How much did she buy?", Bill asked, a look of horror in his eyes. Steven smiled. "A lot, but I allowed it so don't you dare complain." He said, smiling at the groan his partner emitted.  
"I wanna hear a drum roll!", Caroline screamed through the door, causing her father and Steven to do as she demanded. She dramatically swung open the door and strolled out into her bedroom, twirling when she stood in front of them. "You look beautiful, sweetheart." Steven said, a soft smile on his face. "Thank you.", she said, a light blush staining her pale cheeks. "You're stunning, Caroline.", Bill agreed, standing up. He walked towards her and embraced her softly before he let go to sit back down on the bed. "I came here to tell you that dinner's ready, actually.", Bill said, smiling at the two of them. "I'll just change then.", Caroline said. She was so hungry. She half ran, half walked into the bathroom with the dress's skirt ruffled up in her hands. Bill and Steven laughed as she closed the door to her bathroom, a smile gracing her features.

xxx

"I'm going out for a walk." Caroline told Patricia, the other maid they had. She was in her mid fourties and not nearly as friendly or open as Maddy was. And Caroline had to call her Mrs. Stetson, only her Dad and Steven were allowed to call her Patricia. They basically ignored each other, only interacting if necessary. "Please tell my Dad and Steven that I'll be back in time if they call or are early." She shouted over her shoulder into the empty hallway before the heavy wooden door fell shut behind her. She walked towards the elevator, deciding to take the staircase at the last moment, descending the staircase with her ear buds in her ears. She went through the music saved on her phone and settled for something light and upbeat. She could really use something motivating right now. Caroline sighed as she walked along the Thames. It was a rather unpopular part, a lot of bushes and stuff were along the way. And a lot of bushes meant a lot of insects and places for rapists and murderers to hide. But it was midday so the blonde didn't spend a second thought on the bad things which could hover behind the green. She hummed the tune she listened to at the moment and walked, trying to get her thoughts off what her friends were doing right now and what she was supposed to do for the next 8 days. She groaned in annoyance and looked up at the cloudy sky. The weather was so London it was annoying. She tightened the scarf Maddy gave her at her arrival (because she was so happy to see Caroline again after two years) and zipped up her wide black hoodie. Just as she averted her gaze from the sky she felt something against her foot. She lost balance and stretched out her arms, landing front first on the dusty pathway. She sighed, getting on her knees and looking up. She angrily dusted her hands off and searched them for scratches when she saw something light flickering to her left. Caroline whipped her head around, squinting at the movement. It just kept going. She stood back up and used her hand to brush the thin branches aside. She forced herself through the small slit, a few branches tangling in her blonde waves, and grunted when she was through the bush. On the other side of the wall of bushes was a quiet little place. Caroline walked a little bit before bushes cut off her way. The little place she discovered was like two little booths, separated by a few bushes which you could easily brush aside to get to the other booth. Kind of like an adjoining room. Caroline smiled and sat down, the grass making the ground more or less comfortable. She watched the Thames and the boats which passed by, enjoying the loneliness of the place. Her personal escape pod.


	2. To my heartbeat sound

**A/N: Hello lovelies! I'm so sorry for updating one week late, but I was kind of busy with school and I'm in my Senior Year (I hate my Senior Year) and it's all really stressfull. Either way, here's the next chapter. You'll get the third chapter this week - promised! **

**Thank you to my lovely Beta Stephanie aka klarolinedrabbles!**

**Enjoy this chapter and Happy Reading!**

**xxx**

* * *

_When I met you in the summer_

_to my heartbeat sound_

* * *

"I'm back!" The blonde announced, quite relaxed after her little discovery. She marked the place by tying a lose bit of wool from the scarf at knee height into the branches. She was confident that she would find the place again. "Your father called, he expects you to be ready by 8pm.", Patricia replied loud enough for her to hear. Well, her mood just went from content to annoyed in a matter of seconds. He could've just called her on her cell for that. "Thanks Mrs. Stetson." She responded before she shut the door to her room, walking straight towards the wardrobe. She had two hours left and would definitely take them to get ready.

"You're not telling me that your potential client actually _lives_ in this castle of a house." Caroline deadpanned as they drove up the U-shaped driveway.  
"He's not living alone. He has five sons, one daughter and is happily married to his wife Esther. It's really important that we leave a good impression, Caroline." Her Dad replied, his hands tightening around the steering wheel.  
"Relax, it's not like I've choreographed a striptease to do at the buffet." She said, rolling her eyes. Steven smiled at her and her father sighed. "I know you won't just…be your charming polite self. You know, the one that will get you to be Miss Mystic Falls, okay?" He asked, looking at her through the rear-view mirror. She nodded, giving him a reassuring smile. "I'll be an angel." She witted back innocently causing Steven to laugh and her Dad to groan.

"Bill, Steven." The man who obviously was the host said happily, a smile on his face. "Mikael, it's good to see you." Steven said, shaking his hand. "It's good to see you too." The man replied before his gaze turned towards Bill.  
"Mikael, may I introduce you to my daughter?" He said, a smile on his features. But Caroline could easily read his body language, he was tense and nervous.  
"Caroline." She said stretching her hand out. The man took it, leading it towards his lips, but hovering right above her hand before he let it go.  
"Call me Mikael. This is my wife Esther, and my son Niklaus." He said motioning towards the woman standing beside him and the young man who intently focused on something on his mobile phone. He seemed to be the only one remotely close to her age. And he was handsome. Like ridiculously handsome. He had dirty blonde curly hair which he didn't even care to tame. He wore a white tux, unlike the other men in the room, along with a golden silk bow tie. She couldn't really make out his features with him looking down, but a light stubble covered his cheeks and his lashes were thick, long and really dark for someone who's blonde. Caroline was greeting Esther and leaned in like the woman did, ghosting kisses onto each cheek.  
"Call me Esther, my dear.", she said, smiling warmly at her. "Caroline." She introduced again, a smile on her face. She actually took an instant liking to this woman. "You look beautiful my dear, where did you get this dress?" She asked, a glint of curiosity in her eyes. "It's a BCBG, I don't remember the store to be honest. It was quite a long shopping trip." The blonde replied, a genuine smile on her features. "Oh, you sound just like my daughter." The woman replied causing Caroline to laugh softly. "Niklaus." Esther said, forcing her son to look up from his phone. "This is my son, Niklaus." She introduced him to her. His eyes wandered up and down and got stuck on the low V neckline. Caroline cleared her throat, causing his mother to smirk.  
"Caroline Forbes." She introduced herself, stretching out her hand. "You look stunning, love." He said, taking her hand. He lifted it towards his lips, brushing them against her knuckles before he let go. "Nice to meet you." She answered politely. He was even more handsome now that she saw his striking blue eyes and his luscious red-pinkish lips. They looked excruciatingly kissable. "The pleasure is all mine." He replied, a smirk forming before she turned towards where her father and Steven vanished. She found them talking to one of their business partners and caught her Dad's gaze. He waved her over, eager to introduce her after the hosts approved of his daughter. She sighed and walked towards them, plastering a polite smile on her features.

After an entire hour of fake smiling and introductions, Caroline finally got to wander off. She walked towards the buffet and got herself a bite to eat. Just as she turned around, chewing, she saw Niklaus looking at her from the other end of the room. She smiled at him before she walked off towards the closest waiter with a tray full of champagne glasses. "Thank you." She muttered politely as she took one while walking towards one of the enormous windows which had those comfy wide windowsills. She sat down on it and sipped at the bubbly alcohol, quite satisfied with herself. Her and her friends had their first alcohol filled night about a year ago when her mom was out and they played truth or dare and never have I ever. When they found her Mother's hidden liquor stash the game became a lot more interesting. She took another sip of champagne and watched some of the people dance. She caught a glimpse of Esther and Mikael as well as her Dad and Steven dancing. Steven lead. Oh they sure as hell had a long discussion in which Steven denied her Dad sex or something before he allowed him to take the lead. She smirked at the thought of that discussion. The blonde would've loved to have been a fly on the wall during that one.  
"What's so funny?" A deep velvety voice with a thick British accent asked her as she felt body heat hitting her bare arms. She turned towards the source of both just to meet Niklaus' intense blue stare. "I just imagined the fight my Dad had with his partner till he budged and allowed Steven to take the lead." She explained motioning towards the two men dancing. "Oh, Forbes. I guess I should have payed attention when Mikael said your name earlier." The blonde said, seemingly recognizing her Dad. Caroline sipped at her champagne, deciding to just drown it as she realized that the glass was almost empty either way. "Woah, slow down there." Niklaus said, smirking at her. He sat down next to her, his arm touching her's. She shrugged before she let out a dry laugh.  
"I won't get drunk from champagne." She retorted rolling her eyes at him.  
"How old are you?" He asked her, his eyes slightly narrowed as he looked her up and down, a smirk playing around his lips.  
"How old do you think I am?" She asked. She was almost sixteen, which meant she was still fifteen and she sure as hell wouldn't tell him that she was about to become a Sophomore. In High School. She wasn't even legal to have sex in the UK. Yet. "About 17?" He guessed smiling at her. She tilted her head.  
"Let's say I'm 17 then." She replied, smiling at him. He chuckled, yes actually chuckled, at her response and leaned against the window behind them, getting more comfortable. "How old are you?" She asked, biting her lip in thought.  
"Guess." He answered, his gaze flickering towards her lower lip which was caught in between her perfect teeth. Looked like the braces were good for something after all. "20." She said. She wanted to say 21, but she wouldn't have to feel too bad if he gave her the same answer she gave him. He seemed to be surprised by her answer. "You're right.", he replied, eyes slightly widened. She applauded herself and smiled up at him. "Would you care to dance?" He asked when the piece the band was playing had just ended. She let out a soft smile and shook her head. "I would love to." She agreed, taking his outstreched hand.

"And you painted all of these?" She asked, her eyes wide and full of astonishment. "I did." He replied, watching her watching the Canvas's full of paint.  
"You're gifted, Klaus, these pictures are beautiful." She noted, looking at him after intently studying one of his pieces. "Thank you." He said, slightly flustered. Klaus walked towards the leather couch which stood at one side of the room and sat down on it, sighing. He leaned towards his right, retrieving a bottle of bourbon and two glasses out of the small cabinet next to the couch.  
"Bourbon?" He offered Caroline who was on her way to sit down next to him but got distracted by another painting. "Seriously?" She asked, smiling at him. He returned her smile. "I usually get drunk at some point during these events.", he replied. Caroline giggled. "Well then, let's get drunk together." She offered, taking a seat next to him.

After her third glass of bourbon Caroline was definitely drunk. She didn't have anything remotely close to a high tolerance. She slipped out of her shoes and rested her feet in his lap, her legs crossed because her dress was knee length and rid up her thigh at the slightest movement. Klaus loosened his tie and tied it around her wrist when she said that it would look awesome to her dress. He opened up the top buttons of his dress shirt and Caroline had a hard time not staring at the small part of his exposed chest. The blonde loosened the bun she had at the beginning of the evening and draped her hair over one of her shoulders.  
"Why are you here if you don't want to be?" He asked her, stroking her calf absentmindedly. "I was forced...kind of. I guess my Dad wanted me here so he could impress your dad by being a family man and a father who tamed his teenage daughter." She replied, huffing at the mere thought. Klaus chuckled at the picture, he was tipsy as well. "You know I could always show you around the city. Around the part's you haven't seen yet." He suggested smiling at her. Caroline's features lightened up as a genuine smile graced her lips. "I would love that." She replied, smiling at him.  
"Give me your number." He said, giving her his mobile phone which he pulled out of his tuxedo jacket. Grasping it in her hand she glanced at it curiously. His background image was a selfie of him and a brunette. The girl reminded her of Elena and Katherine, but the way she wore her hair up in a tight ponytail was way more Elena. Abandoning further thoughts about who this girl was and why she was his wallpaper, she typed in her number and saved it. "I need a picture of you." He complained as he opened up her contact. She giggled as he took her wrist and pulled her towards him, causing her to half sit on his lap with her feet already on his lap. She giggled as he pulled her flush, her head right next to his', and they smiled into the camera of his phone. Suddenly she felt his lips on her cheek. She blushed madly and bit her lower lip, still looking into the camera. After that he went through the pictures with her, choosing the last one where he kissed her as her contact picture. She looked up at him, her eyes shining as her cheek still tingled from the feeling of his lips on her cheek.  
"How old are you, Caroline? Seriously." He asked her as he stroked a strand of her long blonde waves.  
"Fifteen." She whispered, never breaking his gaze.  
"In that case, this will be even worse." He whispered as he leaned in. Caroline's eyes fluttered close, her heartbeat frantic when his lips brushed over her's. Before he could fully retreat she grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him towards her, pressing her lips against his'. She opened her mouth as he opened his', feeling his tongue invading her mouth. She felt heat pooling in between her legs as their kiss became more passionate, his hands around her waist and on her thigh. They broke their kiss, looking at each other.  
"Screw it, I'll go to hell." He mumbled, peppering her throat with hot wet kisses. She moaned but felt pain at her side, pushing him back slightly. "Uncomfortable.", she mumbled incoherently before changing her position. Moments later she straddled his lap, her long legs framing his' as he softly stroked her thighs, riding up her dress in the process. His lips were back on her neck, wandering over her collarbone towards the pit in between her breasts. He planted a soft kiss there, looking up at her though his long lashes. She was flushed, her lower lip in between her teeth once again. He groaned at the sight of her face, reattaching his lips to her's, sucking her lower lip in between his teeth, biting softly. One of her hands was busy unbuttoning his shirt as one of his hands wandered up into her beautiful soft long waves. She was unable to open more than three buttons because her hands shook slightly. She huffed and he chuckled at her frustration, kissing her chin instead. She slid her hand into his shirt and felt his hot skin against her's. She slowly raked her fingernails over his skin, earning a deep growl. They just found each others' lips again when a soft knock resounded throughout the room.  
"Niklaus, is Caroline with you?" Esther's soft voice asked muffled through the thick wooden door. "Yes, mother." He replied, suppressing a chuckle at the distressed look she gave him. "Caroline, dear, your father wants to leave. We'll wait for you downstairs.", she said, luckily not asking to come in. "Okay, thank you." She answered, her voice kind of raspy. They heard the sound of High Heels clicking as Esther retreated. "Oh my god." Caroline sighed and leaned her forehead against his shoulder, "My Dad would kill me if he knew about this." She whispered, pressing a kiss against his bare skin. She may have kind of pushed the dress shirt aside before they were interrupted.  
"Don't worry, I don't plan on telling him." Klaus whispered. Caroline sighed, slipping off his lap and sitting down next to him. She slipped into her High Heels and got up, tugging her dress back into position. He buttoned up his dress shirt and ruffled through his hair, looking perfect. Caroline went through her hair with her fingers but it was way too tangled to look normal again. She untied the bow tie around her wrist and used it as hairband, making a low ponytail at the left side of her head right behind her ear. She made a bow so it would look pretty and looked at him. "You're quite beautiful, you know?" He asked, smiling up at her. She giggled and shook her head motioning for him to get up.  
"Thank you.", she said. He offered her his arm when he realized that she had slight problems with walking straight in her high heels after three glasses of bourbon plus the several glasses of champagne they had before they left the main party and started their own.


	3. We fell in love

****A/N: Hello lovelies! Here's the third chapter, as I promised :) This will be a lot of Klaroline!****

_**** Stempley: I'm glad you enjoy the ride so far ^_^****_

_**** Guest: Spoilers!****_

****Thank you Stempley and the three Guests for the reviews! And thank you to the favorites and followers! You're all very lovely!****

**Thank you my awesome Beta Stephanie aka klarolinedrabbles!**

**Enjoy this chapter and Happy Reading!**

**xxx**

* * *

_We fell in love_

_as the leaves turned brown_

* * *

"M'ello?", Caroline mumbled into her phone the next day. She didn't know what time it was, she just knew that it was way too early after yesterday. And who the hell called her in London? Usually her Dad just called at home and would let the maid deliver his message for his daughter. "Did I wake you up?" An accented voice asked which instantly woke Caroline up. The memories of the last evening instantly flooded her mind and she felt herself blushing. "Klaus." She said, surprised "What time is it?" She asked, face palming herself at the question. If he wasn't sure whether or not he'd woken her up, he was now. "It's a quarter to twelve, time to rise and shine. I wanted to pick you up in half an hour, if convenient." He offered, "If inconvenient anyway." Caroline scrambled out of her bed. "I'll text you my address, Sherlock. You said half an hour?" She asked already in her bathroom. It was flooded with light, looked like London had an exceptionally good day. "Yes, see you then, Caroline.", he said.  
"See you then." She replied before she hung up. Caroline looked at herself in the mirror. She sure as hell didn't expect him to call her. She thought that he was just sorry for her and that's why he offered to show her around. But he was being serious. She squealed before she disposed of her pajamas and jumped into the shower cabin.

"Ugh!" Caroline screamed as she got out of yet another shirt she wasn't happy with. The weather was warm enough to wear her beloved ripped hot pants with tights underneath, but not warm enough to wear nothing over a shirt. She cursed as she tugged a pullover out of her suitcase. Not what she was looking for. After digging through her suitcase for what felt like the hundredth time she finally found her beloved white 'Team Free Will' shirt. It was Supernatural merch and she wore it pretty often. A squeal of joy escaped her as she slid into it, stuffing the lower part of it into her high waist hot pants. She loosened it until it sat like she wanted it to. She happily slipped into her oversized jean jacket and into her Dock Martens with flower patterns. Caroline fluffed up her hair one more time, reapplied the red lipstick and slung the strap of her leather bag over her shoulder. It swung against her hip as she went towards the door of her room. Just when she closed it behind her the bell rang.  
"Got it!", she said loudly so Patricia would hear her. "Hello.", she said into the intercom. "Hello Caroline." His voice drawled and she smiled. "I'll be right down." She said, opening the door. "I'm heading out, Mrs. Stetson." Caroline said over her shoulder before she left the flat and vanished into the elevator.

"Hey." Caroline said as soon as she saw him. He wore tight black jeans and a gray V-neck along with a leather jacket. And he wore necklaces. He looked nothing like she imagined him to look like after seeing all his paintings, he looked the bad boy - through and through. The black motorcycle he leaned against probably helped. "Didn't take you for a grungy girl." he said, reading her shirt, "And a fangirl." He added, smirking at her. "And I didn't take you for a bad boy." She replied, eying up his motorcycle. "Is this a Harley? This isn't a Harley, is it?", she asked as recognition hit her. Oh, she instantly loved this bike.  
"It is.", he confirmed. "Are we going to drive this?" She asked, a serious look on. He chuckled, as he nodded. "We will." He confirmed yet again. She squealed loudly. "Oh my goodness, she's beautiful." The blonde whispered, stroking the leather seat affectionately. He watched her petting his motor bike for a few moments before he spoke up. "I expected every reaction but sure as hell not this." He told her, smiling sweetly.  
"Well, I may have a weak spot for the whole bad boy thing. An even weaker one than most girls." She confessed, winking at him, her lower lip between her teeth. He smirked and shooed her aside, retrieving an additional helmet from the trunk. He motioned for her to put her bag into the now free mini trunk and she did as she was asked. "Where are we going?" She asked as she secured the helmet. "We're off to get some ice cream and then I'm going to show you my favorite spot in the city." He replied, getting onto the motorcycle. She slipped onto it right behind him, circling his torso. "Hold on tight." He said, before he started the machine and they moved swiftly though the London traffic.

"Hey Tatia, this is Caroline. Caroline, a friend of mine, Tatia." Klaus introduced her to their waitress in the ice café. She was the girl from his wallpaper. In real life she didn't resemble the Petrova twins as much as she did on the picture, but the semblance was still striking. She had the same brown doe eyes as Elena and the hair color was only shades lighter. Her lips were thinner than the twins' and she was a bit taller. But still.  
"Hi, nice to meet you." The brunette said, smiling at her. "My pleasure. One question, I don't mean to be impolite, but do you by any chance have any relatives with the surname Petrova?" The blonde asked, her head slightly tilted as she watched the irritation in the brunette's eyes grow. "No, why?", she replied. Caroline got her wallet out and showed her a picture of herself, the twins and Bonnie. "You look just like two of my closest friends." The blonde smiled. Tatia's eyes widened as she saw the picture. "Woah, creepy. But nope, don't have any female relatives my age. At least none that I know of." She said, smiling down at the blonde. Caroline nodded, putting her wallet back into her bag. "So, do you already know what you would like?" She asked them, redirecting her gaze at Klaus. A smirk played around his lips as they locked gazes. Caroline just looked into the menu, she didn't want to look like she was a jealous annoying little twat. She was better than that.  
"I'll get the usual. What's your favorite flavor, Care?", he asked. She was surprised that he had taken to using her nickname. She shrugged it off, meeting his intense gaze. "Chocolate." She said, slowly, letting the word drip off her lips. He smirked at her and nodded. "Get her the same with chocolate ice cream." He said, not even looking up at the brunette. "Alright." She said, her tone slightly displeased before she walked away, leaving Klaus and Caroline to themselves.  
They just looked at each other, a smile playing around their lips as their gazing turned into a staring contest. Klaus broke the eye contact first, causing Caroline to cheer.  
"Victory." She cheered, a big smile on her lips. "You don't want to ask me about Tatia?" He asked her, his head slightly tilted, a small smile on his lips. Caroline shrugged, propping up her arms, folding her hands and resting her chin on them. "It's none of my business. As long as she's not your girlfriend and you're not cheating on her with me, there's nothing to ask." She replied, trying not only to convince him of her lie, but to convince herself. She really wanted to know who this girl was. Were they close friends? Partners? Fuckbuddies? Cousins? She wanted to know why he had a selfie of them as his wallpaper but she refused to tell him what was going on through her head. "You almost had me. We're friends, I know her from University." He said, smirking at her. Caroline huffed and rolled her eyes at him, leaning back in her seat. "Seriously, you don't owe me an explanation." She answered, giving him a look. He just chuckled at her, leaning back as well.  
"So you have a weak spot for bad boys, huh?" He asked, breaking the silence. Caroline blushed, she couldn't believe she actually said that out loud earlier. "As a matter of fact, I do." She confirmed, avoiding his gaze. "Care to elaborate?" His intense stare searching her's. When their gazes locked Caroline bit her lower lip in contemplation.  
"My first boyfriend was your typical all American boy. He was blonde, tall, all muscles, football player. And I'm...well I'm just as typical. Captain of the cheersquad, party girl, sleepover lover, I guess you get the drift. My life's pretty boring, you could say, and on top of that my mom is the small town's Sheriff. Most people are scared of doing something fun and forbidden with me because they think they might get into trouble. After my first boyfriend, I hooked up with a bad boy, and I've never had more fun. It was all really chliché, you know like he helped me climb in and out of my bedroom window, took me clubbing a few times, we met up with his friends, stuff like that." She explained. Klaus seemed to listen intently to every word leaving her lips. "I need someone who isn't scared of getting into trouble because of who my parents are." She said, a smile playing around her lips, "I want someone who's willing to take the risk." She added. "Good thing we met." He said, smirking at her.

"Alright, here you go." Tatia said, setting down two hot fudge sundaes, one with chocolate, and one with what looked to be hazelnut. "Thanks." Caroline and Klaus said in sync, smiling at each other. "You're welcome." Tatia said, giving them an irritated glance before she turned around to take care of her other customers. Caroline took her spoon and stretched her arm over the table, taking a spoonful of Klaus' ice cream.  
"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" He asked her playfully, his eyebrows risen. She shoved the ice cream into her mouth and held her hand in front of it to answer. "Wanted to know what flavor you got." She replied, swallowing. She was right, definitely hazelnut. "I believe most people just ask." He responded, giving her a lopsided smile. Caroline just rolled her eyes at him. "Where would be the fun in that?", she answered in a teasing tone. He just huffed, eating a spoonful of her ice cream in return. She smiled, shaking her head at him. "Sweet revenge." He mumbled around his spoon, causing her to laugh. The two finished their ice-cream in a calm manner, with casual conversation. They talked about everything, from the differences in their schooling, to the weather.

"Tat? We'll have the bill." He requested after they finished their ice cream. Caroline began to pull her wallet out of her bag when Klaus shook his head. "I got it covered." He said, smiling at her. "Thanks." She replied, returning the smile as a faint blush painted her cheeks light pink. "Here you go." Tatia said, putting the bill onto the table. She smiled expectantly at Caroline and was surprised when Klaus covered the bill plus tip. "See you around." He said, smiling at her as he rose from his seat.  
"Sure." Tatia replied, her brow slightly furrowed and her lips pressed into a thin line as she watched Caroline following Klaus towards his bike. The blonde put the spare helmet on, _her_ helmet, and giggled when Klaus brushed some of her hair back so it wouldn't be caught in the clasp. He closed the helmet, whispering something which caused Caroline to stand on her tiptoes and press a short but firm kiss on his red lips. Tatia was fuming as she watched her retreating, giggling like a mad girl, and Klaus looking baffled before a genuine smile took over his features.  
"Excuse me, miss? We'd like to pay." Someone requested behind her, forcing her to avert her gaze from the two blondes.

"This is my favorite spot in the city." He said, smiling as he lead her up a hill. They were outside of central London, somewhere in the suburbs, and they could overlook the quarter from the spot they were on. She wasn't sure if she imagined it but she thought that she saw his family's mansion. "Is this where you grew up?" She asked, motioning towards the houses, or well, mini castles before them. He nodded, sitting down on the surprisingly dry grass. Caroline sat down next to him, looking up into the nearly cloudless blue sky. "How was growing up in London? And in a mansion no less" She asked, laying down on the grass, placing her little handbag underneath her head. Klaus chuckled, turning so he could look at her. He picked up one of her long golden strands and started playing with it, twirling the soft hair through his fingers.  
"Growing up in London was great. I had everything at arm's length and I am used to the massive amount of traffic. Definitely an advantage when I was in New York, I instantly saw through the whole underground system and didn't have any orientation problems." He said, eying her up as she closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the feeling of the light tug he gave her by playing with her hair every once in a while. "But growing up in a mansion wasn't that much fun, at least if you ask me. My parents always expect my siblings and I to act all high class and fancy in public, to never do anything wrong. And I'm definitely not the greatest at playing by the rules. You could say I'm the black sheep of the family." He revealed, furrowing his brow slightly. "The only other sibling of mine who's as bad at sticking to the rules is younger than me. So our parents are quite accustomed to it because of me." Klaus sighed, smiling as she opened her eyes to look at him. They locked gazes and Caroline returned his smile.  
"How many siblings do you have?" She asked, her eyebrows risen. "Two elder brothers, two younger brothers and one younger sister." He replied, smiling as her eyes widened in astonishment. "That must be nice, I'm an only child." She replied, causing him to smile softly as he ruffled through his hair. "How is it growing up in a small town as an only child?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.  
"It would be pretty boring if it wasn't for my friends. They're the closest thing I have to siblings. There are the twins, their younger brother, the aunt they live with, her boyfriend who is also our history teacher and another friend. I really love them." She said, smiling at the thought of Katherine, Elena, Jeremy, Jenna, Alaric and Bonnie. She missed them dearly, especially Katherine.  
"And what about your Mum?" He wondered, raising his eyebrows. Caroline sighed at the thought of her mother. Their relationship was…bad. "She married her work ever since my Dad moved out and in with Steven. I never really see her and I don't really think she cares. I mean she sent me to Tae-Kwan-Do classes two years ago and forces me to freshen my skills up every year so I'm able to defend myself, but that's about it." She said, looking at him with a sad smile. He returned it and untangled his fingers from her hair to lay down next to her.

He looked at her, causing her to turn her head towards him. He leaned in, brushing the tip of his nose against her's. She smiled at him, turning so she leaned a bit closer, causing their lips to hover above each other's. He softly pressed his lips against her's, causing a bunch of butterflies to explode in her stomach. She entangled her long fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. He rolled over, hovering above her as he propped himself up on his elbows. He broke the kiss, smirking down at her as he slowly ground the bulge forming in his tight pants against her crotch. She gasped, her cheeks tainted light pink as her eyes widened. She pulled his head back down, crashing their open mouths together. They ended up kissing passionately, teeth clashing against teeth as tongues fought for dominance. They slowly ground against each other, softly moaning into each other's mouth at the sensation. Caroline gasped as his lips left her's and trailed along the line of her jaw and neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses. He bit at the hollow of her collarbone, trailing his tongue along the bite marks soothingly before he sucked at the skin, leaving a hickey. His mouth wandered back up until his lips found her's. They kept on kissing, slowly and sweetly, passionately until it started to rain.  
"Seriously?" Caroline groaned when Klaus retreated. She narrowed her eyes at the gray cloudy sky and sat up after Klaus rose. He offered her his hand and she took it, standing next to him. She picked up her bag and followed him towards the Harley as the rain intensified.

xxx

"We can't swim in the Thames." Caroline said, frowning slightly. Somehow Klaus talked her into the idea of swimming in the Thames. She shouldn't have told him that she had the excessive desire to swim. By now she already found out that he took everything she said as a challenge. It was horrible, but also cute and fun. And it was just the third day she spent with him.  
"Are you scared?" Klaus teased, grinning at her. She narrowed her eyes at him and huffed.  
"I'll jump if you jump." She challenged him, smirking as he rose his eyebrows.  
"Well, if you insist." He replied, throwing her off balance. She didn't expect that. Damn it. Now she had to jump. Sometimes Caroline genuinely hated her big mouth.  
Klaus shrugged off his leather jacket and slipped his Bring Me The Horizon Shirt over his head before he opened his trousers. Caroline's eyes widened and she averted her gaze, shrugging out of her jacket as well. They made out, as in heavier making out, touching each other, but not down there. Not yet at least. Caroline would totally have sex with him, if he wanted to and if it just kind of happened. She took off her pants and her shoes and stood next to him in her tank top.  
"Are we really going to do this?", she whispered, staring down at the river. It was a really nice day for England, but in Caroline's book it was more of an okay day. "On three." He said, taking her hand in his' as a smirk made it's way upon his features. She looked him up and down out of the corner of her eyes and bit her lower lip. He stood next to her in nothing but his boxer briefs, and damn, he was too gorgeous for words. "One." He said, taking a posture which looked like he was ready to run. Caroline imitated it, tearing her gaze off him and towards the river they were about to jump into. "Two." He continued, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "Three!" Klaus finished, starting to run the same time Caroline did.  
They jumped and broke through the cold water. Caroline kept her eyes closed till she could gasp for air. They would've floated away if it wasn't for Klaus clinging to a rock. He smiled at her, dragging her towards him against the current. He leaned her back against the rock, shielding her off of the water but being pressed up against her in the process.  
"It's freezing in here.", she said through her clattering teeth. He smirked down at her, leaning towards her neck. He softly kissed her shoulder, making her shiver as warmth flooded through her body in between her legs. "Still cold?" He whispered smirking down at her. She blushed and nodded, all doe eyes. He snickered, taking her hand and swimming with the current. He dragged Caroline along. Klaus reached out for a thick branch, wrapping Caroline's hand around it as he lifted himself up and out of the water with the help of the branch. He took the blondes hands and helped her to climb up onto the grass.

"How about now?" Klaus asked as she wore her jeans, now slightly wet, and her shoes. It was kind of a dumb idea to not take off the tank top as well. "Yes, I'm silly.", she mumbled, motioning towards her soaked through shirt. He furrowed his brow before he stepped towards her and took the hem of her shirt on each side. He tugged it up and over head head before he offered her his shirt. "Thank you." She whispered as her teeth stopped clattering. They both slipped into their jackets. Klaus was about to go when Caroline grabbed his wrist and took a step towards him. She tangled her hands at the back of his neck, pressing her lips against his'. "That was fun." She whispered after the kiss, winking before she made her way towards his Harley. He followed her after he regained his composure. They put on the helmets, shivering at the light breeze surrounding them. "How about we drive to the apartment, get ourselves something dry to wear and drink some hot chocolate?" Caroline suggested, rubbing her hands together. He put her hands in his', warming them by rubbing them softly as he leaned in and pecked her softly.  
"I'd love that." He whispered against her blueish lips before he let go and sat on the Harley. The blonde sat down behind him, hugging him from behind as they drove through the midday traffic.

xxx

"Hey Maddy, I brought Klaus!", Caroline said loudly in the direction of the kitchen where she heard the sound of something being fried. Her Dad's chef was on vacation so cooking fell into Madeleine's and Patricia's responsibilities for the time being. "Is he staying for dinner?" Maddy asked, her head bobbing into the space of the open door, smiling at the two of them. Her red hair was a bit messier than usual, which was probably because she hated cooking, it was way too multitask-y for her, as she used to say. "If you don't mind." He replied, smiling sweetly at the beautiful maid. "I don't mind, we'll just cook a bit more rice." She replied, her head vanishing seconds later.  
"That is the nice maid, Madeleine. She's half Scottish and half French." Caroline explained, walking towards her room with Klaus following her. She motioned towards the doors as they passed them, telling him what was behind each one. "And this, is my room." She said, opening the door and walking into it. He stood in the frame for a few moments, taking in the bright yellow, white and light pink decorated room. It was truly girly, his sister would love it. But it suited the bubbly blonde who just rummaged through her wardrobe, throwing an oversized shirt and a tank top as well as two hoodies on the bed. She closed the white dresser, kneeling next to her suitcase and tugging gray sweaters out of them. "You can wear the shirt and the gray hoodie, I'll just get you some pants." She said, smiling at him. He entered and returned her smile, nodding slightly. He shrugged off his leather jacket and slipped into the shirt which was big, even on him. She probably used it as pajama. He shuffled out of his tight and now sticky jeans when he realized that his boxer briefs were wet as well. That moment Caroline came back, throwing him a pack of new underwear as well as a pair of sweats. "Don't ask. I'll be right back." She said, vanishing in an adjoined room with the clothes she got for herself.

Caroline left his shirt in her bathroom, on purpose. She wanted to wear it if she felt like it, it was pretty cool. And it still smelled like Klaus, which she appreciated very much. She put on one of her sweetest lingerie sets, just in case, before she slipped into her tank top, the sweatpants, a pair of socks and the hoodie. Comfy clothes were bliss.  
When the blonde returned into her room Klaus lay on her bed, his head popped up on the completely unreasonable amount of cushions she kept there. She poked him in his side and he moved over with a groan of protest. "Thank you." She sing songed, rolling her eyes at him. He smirked at her and motioned for her to lie down next to him. She sighed as if it was a burden but laid down next to him either way. Her head rested on his arm and she looked out of her window which was across her bed. "I could totally fall asleep right now." She mumbled after yawning. "Me too." He mumbled, yawning as well. Caroline felt her eyelids dropping. They were so heavy, way too heavy to be kept open any longer.

"Caroline, Klaus…oh." Madeleine said as she went further into Caroline's room. On the bed lay Caroline and Klaus, both sleeping. Their limbs were intertwined as they cuddled, their breaths even. Maddy smiled and decided to leave them be. After all, they could simply heat up their meals later. She left the room, closed the door quietly and went to the dining room.  
"Caroline and Klaus are asleep. We should let them rest." Maddy told Steven and Bill. Bill's eyes widened before he furrowed his brow as Steven almost choked on his water. He started to laugh when he saw Bill's sour face. "Oh, not like that you dirty lot. They're fully clothed, on the covers and just innocently sleeping." Madeline explained, shaking her head with a smile as she left for the kitchen. "Thank you, Maddy." Steven said still smiling whereas Bill visibly relaxed into his seat. "You do realize that Caroline is growing up and is able to make her own decisions, right?" Steven remarked before he took a bite out of his food. Bill sighed. "I do, doesn't mean I have to approve of it. And especially not if she makes those decisions with Niklaus out of all the Mikaelson boys." He replied, sipping at his red wine. "He's still less of a nuisance than his younger brother Kol." Steven retorted, smiling at his partner. Bill sighed. "You're right. I would not be happy if she went any further than hand holding with someone I chose." He admitted. "I know, love.", Steven replied, sharing an understanding look with him before they continued their dinner.


	4. As the leaves turned brown

**A/N: Hello lovelies! Here's the next chapter!**

_**Stempley: Thank you so much for the compliments! I'm so flattered! You made my week!**_

_**LoveDeb: Thank you, love!**_

_**hmkarr16: Yeah, that's why I chose a Harley ;D And I'm glad you like it! I know that Bill's a bit too okay with the age gap, but I decided that Bill wouldn't want to make himself even less popular in Care's eyes, so I decided that he'd just kinda go with it :)**_

_**Carochaan: Thank you! Well, Tatia's and Klaus' relationship is kind of ... yeah, you'll see ;)**_

_**Guest: Thank you so much :)**_

**Thank you to my lovely Beta reader Stephanie aka klarolinedrabbles!**

**Enjoy this chapter and Happy Reading!**

**xxx**

* * *

_and we could be together, baby_

_as long as skies are blue_

* * *

"How come you haven't learned ballroom dancing?" Klaus asked as he pulled her close and into a twirl. "I'll learn it before I become a candidate in the Miss Mystic Falls peagant, which you can only take part in if you're a Junior in High School. That's still a bit more than a year away for me." She explained, concentrating on not stepping onto Klaus' feet, doing the right thing and talking in logical coherent sentences.  
"I'm still not over you being fifteen." He mumbled before he told her to look at him, not their feet. She huffed before she met his eyes. "How am I supposed to see if I'm doing it right if I'm not allowed to look?", she asked, narrowing her eyes at him. They currently were at the Mikaelsons' and Klaus cleared the floor of his studio to teach her dancing. "You can dance the Waltz and the Viennese Waltz, I dare to doubt that you were allowed to look at your feet when you learned to dance those." He said, smiling at her. She gave him a look.  
"I learned those when my best friends and I were drunk the first time and decided that it would be fun to teach ourselves how to Waltz. Twirling around wasn't the best of ideas but the moves stuck either way." She told him dryly causing him to laugh. He quickly made a straight face, but a smile still tugged at the corners of his lips. "The first time my friends and I were drunk we thought that it was a good idea to drive bicycle's to get more alcohol. We were loud and really uncoordinated, our neighbors didn't appreciate us singing 'We Will Rock You' very much." He revealed to her in return, causing her to smile. "I can totally picture you drunk driving a bicycle while singing." She said, her smile deepening. "Can you even sing?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. "Not when I'm drunk." He replied, causing her to giggle. Suddenly the song they danced to came to a stop and Klaus stopped them as well, taking a small step back. "You didn't look at your feet and you didn't step on mine. Well done." He said, smirking at her. "You sneaky bastard." She said smiling at him with playfully narrowed eyes. "What are you gonna do?", he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her.  
"Oh, I'm going to punish you. You were a bad, bad boy." She said as she slowly walked towards him. He played along, walking backwards until his legs hit the couch and he slumped down on it. Caroline caged him by sitting down on his lap. She leaned in, her lips brushing his cheek before her hot breath hit his ear. "A really bad boy.", she whispered, causing him to shiver. She felt his hand on her waist as her lips graced his skin, following the stubbly line of his jaw to his lips. Her eyes fluttered close when she locked lips with him, their bodies melting against each other at the sensation of heat spreading in their bodies.

xxx

"Tell me about your High School times." Caroline mumbled as she and Klaus lay on his king size bed, her head resting on his lap as he leaned against the headboard. He played with her long golden strands as he smiled in recognition, zoning out a bit before their gazes locked. "I always got into trouble." He said, causing her to smile up at him. "Not that I expected anything else." She admitted.  
"My whole family is so…posh. Everything is just how it is supposed to be in the British Upper Class. Mikael has his own successful company and my mother works for the government, she's mainly responsible for everything concerning charity, especially events and stuff like that. She keeps the good image of the Royal family up by involving them in charity, basically. Therefore Mikael and my mother were keen on keeping the perfect image. My sister, Rebekah, is their only daughter and she's the perfect girl for the press but a horrible brat behind closed doors. My elder brothers are horribly dull and boring, the eldest one is going to take over Mikael's business someday and the other one is a lawyer." He told her, his gaze drifting away as he talked about his family. "And then there are my younger brothers, for whom I'm supposed to be a role model, but honestly? I was just never good at that. I got kicked out of the private school so my parents sent me to boarding school, Eton it was, don't know if you know it." Klaus continued, raising a questioning eyebrow at her. She nodded.  
"A friend of mine went there as too." She replied, smiling at him. He nodded before he resumed to tell her about his teenage years.  
"It was bloody boring, but I met a guy there who was pretty much as bad as I was and we became friends and caused a lot of trouble together, got almost kicked out of Eton several times, and it's really hard to get kicked out of Eton." Caroline shook her head at him, smiling as he curled one of her still damp strands by wrapping it around his finger. They were out when it started to pour earlier that day and decided to stay in at his' because they were closer to the mansion when the downpour started.  
"What exactly did you do?" Caroline asked him, tilting her head slightly. He smirked down at her before he answered. "It's a long list, I'm afraid. Partied, got drunk a bit too often, took part in illegal races, stole, break and entering, was in bars I wasn't supposed to be at, brought way too many girls home that my mother and Mikael hated and so on." He said, his smirk deepening when Caroline bit her lower lip, her pupils dilating at the mere thought of Klaus taking part in races. "Like I said, black sheep of the family. Not only because of my bad behavior, but also because I'm the result of an affair my mother had with Mikael's ex business partner. He always hated me." He said, his voice lowering remarkably. Caroline felt his hands stilling in her hair, so she cautiously freed the strands and sat up, taking his hands into hers as she sat down on his lap.  
"That sucks." She said lowly, searching his look, trying to get him to look at her. He did after a while, his look hard and cold, his lips pressed into a thin line. He took a deep breath before his look softened. "Sorry." He whispered hoarsely. Caroline shook her head, pecking his lips softly, telling him that it was alright.

xxx

"How have I never been here before?" Klaus asked as he sat down next to Caroline. They were at the place at the Thames she recently discovered. "I don't know, but I love this place. It's hidden and green and the air is so…I don't know how to describe it." Caroline said, looking at the passing boats full of tourists on the river.  
"I get it." He said, smiling at her. They sat next to each other in complete silence. They heard the birds chirping, the sound of the waves crashing against the shore and even the faint sound of the busy streets, which seemed to be far away. They sat on a blanket Caroline took along and Klaus suggested to go get some food, simply because he was hungry. He didn't expect food to be such a good idea. "Hungry?" He asked, fishing for the paper bag which contained some croissants with different stuffing.  
"God, yes." Caroline said, turning towards him. He smiled and shook his head at her enthusiasm. "You don't have to call me god, love." He said, winking at her. She rolled her eyes as he took one croissant and popped a piece of it into his mouth before he gave Caroline the bag to choose one. She tilted her head as she looked into the bag before she took one which's ends were coated in a thin layer of dark chocolate. She bit one chocolate covered end off and moaned at the taste. The croissants were still warm and the chocolate melted in her mouth.  
"This is delicious." She mumbled, as she laid back down, squinting into the bright blue sky. She tilted her head to look at Klaus and caught him staring at her with slightly parted lips. She could barely make out his features against the brightness of the sky and the clouds behind him, but she did recognize the way he stared at her, his whole body language.  
"Caroline." He mumbled as a smirk spread on his lips. "But the croissant." She mumbled, taking another bite, suppressing another sound of joy at the taste of it. "Screw the croissant, there are more where this came from." He said, smirking as he took her hand and tugged her up to sit. He sat down behind her, positioning his legs around hers' as he pushed her hair over one of her shoulders. She froze as she felt his lips against the end of her spine, peppering light kisses over her shoulder and in the crook of her neck. She sighed and relaxed into the kisses. He nibbled at the heated skin, coaxing a moan out of her by biting her softly. Caroline turned around and caught his' lips with hers. He repositioned her to sit on his lap as they kissed heatedly, the sexual tension thick. Caroline retreated to catch air and looked at him with slightly hooded eyes. "Good make out place as well." She said, getting him to laugh.

xxx

"Katherine", Caroline squealed loudly when she picked up her phone, a gigantic smile plastered across her features. "Care bear! You sound fine and not bored and unhappy at all. What's going on?" She asked, her voice suggestive. Caroline giggled.  
"I met this guy, he's awesome and hot and a bad boy and obviously british, he goes to College where he studies art and … did I mention awesome already?" The blonde asked, stretching out on her bed. Her and Klaus would meet later today, he told her that he would meet up with a friend of his' before. "How old is he?" Katherine asked, sounding slightly surprised that her sweet, bubbly best friend would hook up with a man who was in college. "He's 20.", Caroline mumbled, biting her lower lip.  
"Oh my. Well does he at least treat you like a lady?" Katherine asked as her voice got this protective and slightly possessive vibe. "He does, Kat. I'm so happy right now." The blonde sighed, smiling up at the fairy lights which were up above her. "As long as he doesn't hurt you I'm happy for you." The brunette on the other end of the line replied, giggling at Caroline's squeal.

"Hey Care.", Klaus said, smiling at her as soon as he saw her in the doorway of the apartment complex her father lived in.  
"Hey." She said, smiling at him. She walked towards him and his Harley, her long blonde ponytail whipping from side to side with each step she took. Caroline was about to embrace him when she noticed that something was off. He made no move towards her so she stopped herself from leaning towards him last second. He averted her gaze as he leaned against his bike. "What's up?", the blonde asked, he brow furrowed in worry. Klaus sighed as he ruffled through his hair, finally making eye contact.  
"We have to stop this. Seeing each other." He said, causing her to raise her eyebrows. The blonde quickly rose her composure to not let him see the way his words hurt her.  
"I really like you, Caroline. But I cannot let this go any further. You like me a lot lore than I like you and…you're fifteen and I'm twenty, it's too much of an age gap." He said, smiling apologetically as she felt her heart breaking. She liked him, she fell hard for him, head over heels in those last days – he was right about her feeling more. She already assumed that it would be over with her going back to Mystic Falls, but she didn't expect him to break up with her…or well, whatever this was. Instead of crying and screaming and breaking down she smiled, masking her emotions perfectly, just like she used to whenever her parents would fight before they got divorced, just like she did whenever someone insulted her or treated her like she was a stupid little doll.  
"I totally get it." She said, the smile hurting because she had to fight to keep it on.  
"I'm sorry, Care." He said, smiling sadly as he pecked her cheek before he retreated and put his helmet on.  
"It's fine." She lied in a soft whisper, scared that her voice would break if she dared to speak any louder. She wanted to punch him and scream at him that only her friends were allowed to use her nickname and that he was an asshole and an idiot and that she fell for him and that he definitely wasn't one of her friends right now; but she didn't. Instead she raised her hand slightly and wove at him as he fastened his helmet and gave her a quick smile. She lowered her hand as she watched him vanishing in the busy London traffic, the smile disappearing and making place for streams of hot tears.


	5. And we could be together, baby

**A/N: Hello lovelies! This is the last chapter of this story :)  
I'm sorry for updating so late, but last but not least, here's the chapter! **

** Stempley: I know! It broke my heart to write this!**

** Tilly-Luv: Thank you so much!**

** Guest: Oh she'll make him pay - just read the last A/N ;)**

** Guest: Nah, she's not a virgin anymore, but I agree - Klaus is a jerk :)**

** Guest: Thank you so much, and sorry for the late update :)**

** Carochaan: Well, you'll find out whether it's Tatias fault or not in this chapter :)**

**Thank you to my lovely Beta reader Stephanie aka klarolinedrabbles!  
Enjoy this chapter and Happy Reading!**

**xxx  
**

* * *

_You act so innocent now_

_but you lied so soon_

* * *

"I'm heading out." Caroline said loudly, the door already closing before Maddy had the chance to answer. She did see the change in Caroline's behavior and tried to talk to her about it, but the blonde would act as if nothing happened. Tomorrow she would return home and she would tell Katherine that she kind of fell for him but that it was a summer fling and nothing more. That she already knew it wouldn't become more when she started whatever it was. Caroline would not allow herself to think of him, she would lie to herself and tell herself that there weren't moments when she could picture a future with Klaus, that there weren't moments when she hoped that maybe he fell as hard and fast for her as she did for him. She would tell herself that it was nothing but a fling, a lengthy fling and some make out sessions. Caroline felt her eyes burning with tears but bit her tongue till she felt like she could handle them and wasn't in danger of breaking down and crying at any moment. She decided to go to the place at the Thames, it would allow herself to remember what it was like one last time, she would simply relive this moment they had at the Thames and then she would push him out of her head and forget him.

She found the now familiar bush which lead to the little clearing like space she fell in love with. Caroline pushed the twigs and branches out of her way and slipped through the green into the silence. Or at least that's what it was supposed to be. She heard smacking and moaning sounds from the other side of the wall, which lead to another small clearing. She never saw anyone here in the time she spent in London, and she was there almost every evening during her stay. She decided to just look if the couple was getting it on or if they were just having a heavier make out session. If the second one was the case she would just plug in her in ear headphones and listen to some music which usually would have cheered her up. She slid the branches apart, only slightly, and froze at the sight of Klaus kissing Tatia with all his might. They were definitely on to some heavy petting. Caroline grounded her teeth as a surge of sadness threatened to suffocate her. No, she would not cry. Klaus dumped her for his ice café/wallpapaer girl who supposedly was just a friend. She should be furious. After all that happened, he was lying to her. Caroline averted her gaze and didn't give a flying fuck whether they would hear her or not. She vanished in between the bushes which lead back to the path and walked home. She walked faster and faster until she ran. She felt tears pouring out of her eyes and over her cheeks, but thanks to the typical London rain, her tears could be mistaken for raindrops. She gasped for air when she arrived in front of the building her Dad and Steven lived in.

* * *

_When I met you in the summer_

* * *

"I love you, Caroline." Bill said as he hugged his daughter at the airport. Caroline smiled softly, pecking his cheek.  
"I love you too, Dad." She said before she turned towards Steven.  
"I'll miss you, Care bear." He said, stroking her hair softly.  
"I'll miss you too, Stevecake." She replied, getting a poke into her side for the nickname.  
"Your worst one yet." He said, shaking his head at her. Caroline smiled at him and shrugged, slinging her carry-on luggage over her shoulder and grabbing the handle of her trolley. "Call us when you're back in Virginia, honey." Steven said, waving at her. "Will do." She replied, giving them one last smile before she turned to get her ticket.

* * *

**A/N: You probably want to kill me because let's be honest, this ending is everything but satisfying. BUT SURPRISE - this is the prequel of another story I'm currently writing! So Klaus and Caroline will be back - and there'll be a whole lot of drama. **

**If you want to get a message when I upload the sequel to this story (the work title is 'Queen B', I think I'll keep it that way) follow me :)**

**Thanks for reading my lovelies!**


End file.
